Sorta Successful
by owl-eyes and wolfsheim inc
Summary: He would get it right. Someday. DemyxNamine and LarxeneAxel, if you squint really hard.


Authoress' Note: Hello to everyone reading the new story! This is my third oneshot, and I must say I'm quite proud of how this one turned out. It's another Demyx&Namine one. Hmm...I really seem to have a thing for this couple. Lemme know what ya think in a review, and be sure to point out any mistakes I made. Anyways, I hope you enjoy my oneshot!

Disclaimer: Sadly no, I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorta Successful

Two boys were plopped comfortably on their repugnant banana-yellow school tram, huddled with their knees against their chests, trying in a vain attempt to keep warm in the arid winter air. But winter in Twilight Town was a cold bitch; so, unless you were in a heated building, you were freezing to death. To make matters worse, more than half of the windows didn't push up properly, making the possibility of frozen fingers, toes, and ears extremely likely. Kids were mushed together on each seat. In some seats, four teenagers sat squished like paopu fruits in a can.

The local trouble-making gang, comprising of Pence Urusaki, Olette Hudson, and Hayner Reese, dozed in the seat behind them. Even Seifer Alamasy, head of the Disciplinary Committee, had deigned to the wintry weather, allowing the silver-haired Fuu to remain with him on his personal seat on the tram; however, there wasn't enough room for the six-foot-three Rai, the muscle of the Committee, to sit with them.

"Man, if I'm on this tram for ten more minutes, frostbite is going to be inevitable. Then I'll have to cut off my ears like that freaky painter guy," Demyx Vashali complained to his best friend, hugging himself and huddling into the corner of the navy-blue seat.

Axel Yakuno chuckled lightly at his best friend's rant. He shoved his gloved hands deeper into the pockets of his leather jacket.

"Random fact of the day Demyx: that freaky painter guy tried to cut out an eye. And it was because he was insane, not suffering from frostbite."

Demyx could only stare with disbelieving teal eyes. "You actually pay attention in Worlds History class?"

Axel scoffed loudly, rolling his scorching jade eyes. "As if. Larxene is obsessed with the guy; I think his name is Braig Yen-something-or-other. She loves his work."

Demyx stared for a couple more seconds before turning back to the window and resuming his grumbling about the winter. Axel let out a huff of amusement. The cold air bit at his throat as his eyes drifted upwards with the floating white plumes of breath. His eyelids drooped as the rants about the unfairness of winter continued. Demyx shook his head when Axel slipped into slumber again. He pulled his black beanie further down on his on his forehead.

He could barely see out of the frost-encrusted window. But then again, what was there to see outside? Buildings: shrouded by powdery-white snow; houses: draped in snow; and roads: drenched with more freaking snow. The snow was definitely something that could be eliminated from the equation.

_Not much to do in Twilight Town._

The lagging tram slid to a slow stop, their last stop on their route to their prestigious private school, Twilight Performing Arts School. The automatic door of the tram opened, hissing angrily and Demyx reflexively peered up at the door. A girl, one Demyx had never seen in Twilight Town, climbed onto the bus. Demyx eyebrows rose. A newcomer to Twilight Town. There wasn't many of those who dared venture out of their own world. Plus, who would want to move to Twilight Town? It was a humble town where everyone knew everyones' grandmothers. Hell, Axel's great-aunt was still alive and kicking, refusing to go into an Elders' Home. In fact, the ancient crone still nagged Demyx to this day about his "damn stupid hair" and his "unbelievably horrid sense of clothing choice."

Demyx shook his head when he realized that he was thinking of an old woman instead of the blonde beauty that was currently walking towards him. So he studied the girl intently. A halo of flaxen hair surrounded her sweet face. Wide, innocent cerulean eyes were accentuated by dark, heavy lashes. Clad in an ivory thigh-length coat and the orange-and-yellow plaid school uniform, she deftly maneuvered down the aisle and slid into the seat in front of Axel and Demyx. Demyx unsubtly jammed his elbow into the drifting-off-to-sleep Axel roughly. Axel's drowsy jade eyes snapped open and noticed the blonde that was coming down the aisle. A glare was shot, but Demyx ignored it, as he'd done for years.

"You know anything about a new girl?" Demyx questioned, whispering so the girl wouldn't hear them.

"Nope," Axel replied sleepily. "Larx said her cousin was transferring from Bastion Academy, but I doubt an angel like that could be related to Larxene the Savage."

Demyx snickered and nodded his tawny head, content to let the subject drop. Axel drifted back off to sleep. The tram chugged sluggishly until it reached the school. Demyx shoved the half-asleep Axel out. He watched the flaxen-haired girl step out of the students' way. She studied a folded up map, leaning against one of the marble pillars that decorated the school's entrance.

"Hey Axel, I'll catch you later, okay?" Demyx called to his best friend, eyes trained on the girl.

"Have fun with her lover-boy."

Demyx whirled around to heatedly protest, but the redhead was already defrosting inside the school. Damn Axel and his stupid moments when he was right. Demyx shook the scowl off of his face and put his best 'I'm-here-to-help-face' on. He trotted over to the new girl and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey there. You're looking a little lost. Anything I can do to help?"

The flaxen-haired girl slanted her gaze towards him with ice-cold eyes before turning sharply on her heel and storming away from Demyx. Demyx stared, utterly confused, at the back of the girl's head. Had she mistaken him for someone else? Had he insulted her somehow? Or was she just another girl who thought she was everything? Demyx immediately hurried after the stormy girl.

"Hey, what's wrong--"Demyx was cut off by the girl snapping angrily: "Larxene the Savage?_ I'm _Larxene's cousin from Bastion."

Demyx's teal eyes widened considerably. He shook his hands in a placating manner. "No, no, no! You got it all wrong!"

And she did. People didn't call Larxene savage because she was savage (though she definitely had her days). They called her Larxene the Savage for the way she ran the Drama Department. She was ruthless in auditioning, accepting only the best, and a hard-ass during rehearsals. However, any production the Drama Department produced was amazing and got noticed by the other worlds. Once King Mickey, Ruler of all the Worlds, had even interviewed Larxene; however, that didn't go over well. Larxene had laughed like a hyena and didn't believe that the tiny mouse was actually King Mickey.

The flaxen-haired girl was still waiting for an answer. Her arms had folded gracefully across her chest. Demyx grabbed her hand.

"Come on, let's go find your cousin. She'll explain it better than me."

The girl arched an elegant eyebrow but allowed herself to be dragged away to wherever her cousin would be found. Demyx frantically searched the entrance for the older girl. Demyx spotted Larxene's unusual bangs and felt a flood of relief.

"Larxene!"

The tall senior glanced around when her name was called. Her turquoise eyes landed on Demyx then drifted towards her cousin. They could both see the sigh that deflated her. She begrudgingly pushed her way through the crowd to the couple.

"Hey Larx," Demyx greeted cheerfully.

He was about to launch into his long-winded explanation when her cousin demanded vehemently, "They call you Larxene the Savage? You let them?"

Larxene stared at her cousin impassively for a moment before mimicking her cousin's actions, raising an arched brow at Demyx. Demyx grinned meekly and scratched at his cheek.

"You know I love you Larx," he said, chuckling awkwardly.

Larxene huffed in irritation; she looped an arm through her cousin's. "Come on Namine, I'll explain while I take you to class."

Demyx regarded the girls as they sauntered away. He watched as Namine became animated again, waving her hands angrily about her head. Larxene stood silently, arms folded across her chest, waiting for her enraged cousin to stop. Demyx shook his head in amusement before turning to go to his class.

X-o-X

"Axel, have you seen Larxene around at all today?" Demyx questioned at the Lunch Hour.

Axel took another bite of his regular lunch meal- pizza and french fries. Demyx plucked a french fry off the tray while Axel's mouth was still engaged in chewing, not able to protest. Axel swallowed and shot him a weak glare because he really didn't mind, but the show of manners would've been nice.

"Yes. I saw her around the Corridors and the Courtyard this morning. And before you ask," Axel continued, seeing Demyx open his mouth again, "her cousin was pretty much attached at the hip."

Demyx nodded. Axel continued to stare at the tawny-haired teen. His mind seemed to be elsewhere; he poked his fork in his paopu fruit slices, only pushing the food around, not eating anything. Axel heaved a heavy sigh.

"Dem, why do you care so much?"

Surprised teal eyes shot up to Axel's, and Demyx stared, stunned at his friends perceptiveness. Demyx deflated with a long and sorrowful sigh.

"I don't know. I don't want her to hate me especially when it was you that actually said Larxene the Savage."

"Hey Larxene!" Axel suddenly called out.

Demyx whirled around to see Larxene, and her pretty cousin, advancing on them. Demyx cringed at the expression on the senior's face. She looked _pissed_. But Larxene stormed past Demyx and proceeded to punch Axel right across the jaw. Said redhead teetered precariously on the bench, but he managed to glare balefully at the blonde senior.

"And just what the hell was that for?" Axel hissed as Namine took a seat next to Demyx.

"That, you idiot, was for calling me savage and causing unnecessary grief between the Cristo cousins," Larxene said crisply, taking Demyx's uneaten roll for herself.

Demyx was a little tongue-tied due to the not-angry blonde sitting next to him. He managed to splutter out her name.

"Not mad at you," she murmured, a blush creeping up her neck and flushing the tips of her ears red. "I'm sorry for being a complete you-know-what. I was completely wrong to treat you the way I did."

Demyx gaped, and a a light blush swept over Namine's cheeks. Axel kicked Demyx's shin under the table; Demyx shot a withering glance at Axel.

"You're forgiven," Demyx muttered and blew out a mental sigh before continuing.

"So babe, why don't you go out on a date with me?"

The Courtyard resonated with the echo of Namine's slap, and everyone present watched the blonde storm off angrily. Larxene shot Demyx a glare. Axel slapped his forehead, shaking his head of spikes.

Demyx rubbed his raw cheek with a sheepish grin tilting his lips upwards. "Oops."

He jumped up from his seat and began to chase the blonde girl. He called after her, yelling at the top of his lungs. "Namine! Come back! Axel told me to do it, I swear! He's the perv; I don't want to date you yet! I didn't mean it! Please, come back!"

Larxene burst out into atypical giggles while Axel snickered into his gloved hands. He'd get right.

Someday.


End file.
